


In My Arms

by hwangseaia



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangseaia/pseuds/hwangseaia
Summary: Seoho noticed that Geonhak starts acting unusual for one week. What makes him puts more efforts out of the blue?
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo & Lee Seoho, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i suggest you to put on In My Arms by Oneus while reading this! I've also posted this before in twitter under the same title.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

Geonhak has been acting weird since a few days ago. It doesn't take a genius to notice how that deep-voiced guy has been trying to impress or catch Seoho's attention in several ways. Geonhak was seen carrying around a bento-box from the cafeteria carefully just so the sauce wouldn't get on the rice for Seoho on Monday. Tuesday was the start of sports weeks in the university. Seoho was playing as one of the soccer players and Geonhak keeps pestering him to make sure the older was having enough stretching and exercise before he sends the player off to the green fields. He also makes sure that the water bottle and towel were always ready for Seoho for each break time. Friday was rough, Seoho was having a full class until 6 PM. Geonhak on the other hand, not having any classes on Friday. And yet the younger willing to wait for Seoho's classes to over and then taking him to eat dinner outside because 'He doesn't want to cook on Friday'. Honestly, all of these gestures Geonhak suggested are touching. Seoho appreciated it. But on the other hand, this is very unlikely.

Geonhak and Seoho have been dating for a year now. It's all started at the beginning of the second year in college for Geonhak, he got assigned in the new dorm due to having some issues with his previous roommate. The long-short story goes, he ended up getting a dorm with a senior, Seoho. And so it begins.

Seoho is the type of person who is having a hard time staying still. He's full of curiosity and energy that sometimes it exhausted Geonhak just from watching him going around the dorm, rambling something about science and all those things related to it which Geonhak can only listen to because he doesn't understand it. Meanwhile, Geonhak is the whole complete opposite of Seoho. He's reserved and organized, he does things in planned motions and needs peace to function properly. Having Seoho as a roommate was a burden for the first few weeks. Arguments happen and Seoho seems to enjoy the way Geonhak lost his composure and just started to snap at him. Shortly after, it just became a habit and Geonhak just quickly adapted to it. He just quickly adapted to Seoho's shenanigans. He still chased the older around if he gets on his nerves, but it's never been a hard feeling or a real fight happens between the two. Without anyone knowing, the feelings evolved and soon after, the two-bickering duo finally became the campus' tom and jerry couple.

Geonhak was always the type that has his way to express his feelings, so is Seoho. Both of them have different love languages which they both able to translate fluently for both of them to understand each other.

But last week, it was off. At least for Seoho.

* * *

It was a lovely Saturday night.

Both Seoho and Geonhak don't have any classes during the day and they have been spending the day just watching Netflix and holding each other very close. Hair and backstroking are involved as well as some stolen kisses here and there. None of them initiated more than that. Until slowly Geonhak slowly burying his face on Seoho's shoulder and eventually finding his way to his neck. He plants a few kisses on Seoho's neck, which the latter didn't bother to stop. Instead, he just keeps stroking Geonhak's hair because he knows the younger will eventually stop soon. Especially with his favorite scene about to appear on the screen.

And Seoho's right. Geonhak is slowly pulling himself away from Seoho's neck and then plating a kiss on his cheek.

“You're being so sweet lately,” Seoho voiced out his thoughts. Focusing his gaze on the younger who's for some reason looking like he was caught red-handed.

Instead of answering, Geonhak stays silent and shifting into a more comfortable position beside Seoho.

“Geon-”

“I promised you a dinner tonight, didn't I?” Geonhak cuts off his words. Eyebrow rising by the end of the question as if waiting for approval from the older. Which he soon has by a nod from Seoho. Geonhak curved a smile. A tiny smile that Seoho always liked because it always managed to make himself feels warm, just like now. Seoho is too focused on his smile that he doesn't realize Geonhak is standing from his sitting position. A kiss on the forehead pulled him back to reality as Geonhak is walking away to the kitchen.

“Stay there and don't get here. I'll prepare our dinner,” Geonhak ordered just before Seoho could ask a question. Instead, a laugh escaped from Seoho's lips. He knows very well of how the younger is very protective of the kitchen and he doesn't want Seoho to ruin something just like last Christmas where they want to make macarons but it failed miserably due to Seoho putting salt instead of sugar in the meringue mixture.

Seoho finally decided to just focus back on the film. It would be a waste if, in the end, it's the film watching him. That's what he thought until he slowly drives in the dreamland.

* * *

Seoho was falling asleep earlier, Geonhak of course wake him up as he finished cooking for their dinner. A few kisses were landed on Seoho's face, Geonhak only chuckled while seeing his lover finally waking up from his sleep. After sending the older off to shower, Geonhak then continues preparing their dining table. He changed the table cloth into something which looks a bit fancier as he also sets up some candle around the dish. Yep. Geonhak is initiating a candle-light dinner at home.

“Wow, I didn't expect you'd make a candle-light dinner,” Seoho said as soon as he finished his bath and dressed. Impressed with the younger's effort on making their dorm look 'fancy'.

“Well, do you like it?” Geonhak asked as he returned to the older. Seoho can see his signature smile and somehow a glimpse of something he can't point out on his gaze. He smiled back, nodding his head, and then give Geonhak a quick peck on the lips before finally reaching to the table to start their dinner.

Everything seems romantic and out of a perfect romance movie. The vibe, the foods, and especially the person right in front of him. Seoho appreciated his efforts to put everything up together tonight and also a few days back. It was really sweet and he sure likes it. But he can't help but have a question popping out on his mind.

“Why?” Seoho asked out of the blue after he finished up the last bite of his plate. It sounds too sudden that Geonhak who was drinking almost get chocked on the liquid. Geonhak coughs a few times and clears his throat to make it feels a bit better after the sudden burn.

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean, Geonhakie,” Seoho rested his folded arms on the table, leaning closer to the man he's talking with on the other side of the table. Who's once again, looking like he was caught red-handed.

Geonhak stays silent for a few minutes. His eyes are gazing everywhere but the pair of eyes he usually finds comfort in. For some reason, he feels like he'll fall into an abyss if he makes eye contact with Seoho.

“Geonhakie…” Seoho called out again, softer than earlier as he tries to catch the gaze of the younger. One of his arms slowly reached out to find Geonhak's, in which he slowly holds and squeeze gently as if encouraging the younger to look at him.

Geonhak looks down. Looking defeated. A deep sigh can be heard as he slowly holds back the older's hand tightly. Seoho keeps rubbing his thumb on the back of Geonhak's hand while he tightens the grip slowly.

“I was afraid,” Geonhak finally answered, more like whispered because it was hardly audible. Especially with his usual deep voice. He took another deep breath and his other hand finds its way to hold on Seoho's hand as well. Seeking for comfort before he can continue.

“Last week, I was meeting Dongju. We catch up on a few things and he just starts asking questions. If I ever am being sweet to you or if I ever prepare something special to you, something like that,”

“And then it just hits me? That I haven't done that to you? It was always you who's preparing surprises and all. Always you who makes efforts and make me special and…” his words trailed off and his head hung even lower. Seoho can feel the emotion was getting too much for Geonhak so he slowly stands up from his seat and gets on Geonhak side. He pulled back his hand which caused Geonhak to looked up at him, only to received a warm hug from the older.

Geonhak took a deep breath on Seoho's embraces. He took another one, and then another one, and then he starts hugging him back and burying his face on his shoulder. Seoho's embraces and shoulder has always been a safe place for Geonhak. Where he feels safe and warm while inhaling into Seoho's faint scent. It was calming. And he needs it right now. Geonhak needs Seoho, his comfort place.

Seoho hugs the younger tighter. Caressing his back in a comforting manner and randomly humming some tunes to make the younger feel comfortable on his arms. Once he feels Geonhak is less tense than earlier, he pulled back a little bit just to be able to see his face. His hand is still actively caressing his back.

“Listen, Geonhakie. Just being yourself is already an event for me. Just you being yourself if enough. I'm sorry if some of my gestures make you feel like you need to give me back as much or even more than it but in all honesty, just seeing you being happy is all I need.”

“But do I make _you_ happy?”

Seoho smiled. He nodded without any hesitation and proceed to tighten the hug. This time he's the one who's burying his face into Geonhak's shoulder.

“ _Every single day I spend with you is like an instant serotonin boost for me._ “


End file.
